DaKlaus The Broken SteKlaus Effect
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: Stefan betrayed left Klaus. Damon offered to go along with him instead, Klaus hastily says yes. Still devastated from SteKlaus breaking. Until, Damon has a fix. Only just began, need to know if good enough to continue.
1. Chapter 1

**DaKlaus (Damon and Klaus)**

**The sexiest males of the show together…could it get any better? **

"Oh, stop whining about it." Damon was so sick of hearing Klaus whine about how Stefan had betrayed him. "You ended up getting me to be your war companion. The far better option, may I add."

Klaus tried to fake a smile for his friend's sake. Damon couldn't understand what had really went on between him and Stefan. That Stefan had used him in a very…unconventional way. The manipulation tactic being used on Klaus for the first time since Katerina had messed with him.

Stefan had seduced and tricked Klaus very well. So well, that he had trusted the younger of the Salvatore boys. Now, Klaus was stuck hiding away. Running away from a fight for the first time, as Stefan had released the whole original family to kill Klaus. And, even worse, he was now attracted to Damon. Someone, who by any standards, would never want him that way.

Damon stared at Klaus, still so confused. They could run far enough way. Stefan had just betrayed him. He guessed it was different for people to be betrayed by Stefan that weren't used to it. But, this was not right. Klaus was behaving like a girl who had been dumped by her high school sweetheart. Then his brain picked up the clue.

"Wait a second, did my brother _**screw you **_over, as well as betray you?" Klaus looked away ashamedly, and Damon immediately knew the answer was yes. "He has always been a fucking ass when he is in ripper mode. Not knowing what he wants, or what is stupid to let loose of."

Klaus looked up, finally finding a weak smile. "You think he made a mistake; you think that Stefan was wrong to let me go?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Have you looked in a goddamn mirror, Klaus? Hell, have you really paid attention to your life? Living a thousand years, independent and strong? Yes, he made a mistake. You were better of a catch than my idiot of a sibling deserved."

Klaus raised his eyebrow, and Damon began to walk away. Klaus got off his hotel bed and rushed behind Damon quickly, yanking him around with the tug of a shoulder. "I don't get it. You…think I am attractive?"

Damon smirked. "You are much like me. Your attractiveness being the only thing you zoned in to hear of." Damon winked, and tried to turn away again. Klaus wouldn't let him.

"Do you mean to say that _**you**_ find me attractive? That is what I am getting at." Damon smiled even wider, and nodded precariously.

"The things listed above, kind of why I followed you away from home. You are attractive, strong, and a legend." Damon didn't even attempt to turn away now.

"I…thought you were in love with the doppleganger? The _**female **_doppleganger?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Yes, I was. After being desperately in love with Katherine herself." Damon paused, and laughed gently. "You know, getting screwed over by two women who look exactly alike…kind of makes you want to leave that behind for awhile?"

Klaus laughed. "So, you wouldn't be offended if I made a move on you?"

Damon stroked his hand down the side of Klaus. "On the contrary…I would be offended if you didn't. Or, just think that you have eccentrically bad taste in men."

Klaus immediately took a shot at it. He wrapped his arm around Damon's waist. He smiled his gorgeous smile, before slamming his lips onto Damon's.

Damon put one hand around his waist, and the other tangled in the beautiful blonde hair. Klaus groaned, and Damon started walking him backwards.

Klaus pulled his lips away for mere moments. "Eager, are we Damon?"

Damon winked. "You have no idea just how much so, Klaus."

Before Klaus could come up with another clever retort, Damon kissed him with so much fire that it knocked him off his feet. He fell backwards, onto the bed. He yanked Damon by the shirt to keep that they would fall back together.

Damon rutted himself so hard against Klaus, that even Klaus had to moan. Damon laughed, in between kissing his neck. Klaus smiled. "You can bite if you'd like."

Damon looked up immediately. At first, taken aback with shock. Then, he had a devious grin. "Should've known you were kinky. But, if you want to bite me, you have to do that before I bite you. You know, I don't fancy dying quite yet."

Klaus laughed. "You said 'fancy' like I do. I'm rubbing off on you."

"Not exactly in the way I'd like you to be," Damon retorted cleverly. Klaus flipped them over expertly, and started grinding into Damon harder than Damon had previously been doing to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon started to moan, and Klaus laughed. "Good to know you're enjoying yourself."

"Always," Damon practically growled.

Klaus leaned his face down to Damon's to kiss him sweetly. Damon, even with sweetness being against his natural way, allowed it. Klaus slowly rutted against Damon again, before pulling his lips away,

"Wha-" Damon wasn't given time to finish his question. He was too busy ogling as Klaus stripped away his shirt. Immediately, Damon's question was answered. Damon reached to get his shirt too, but Klaus stopped him. Klaus leaned back down, and whispered in Damon's ear. "Don't worry, love. I've got it."

Damon cursed himself for moaning. Klaus laughed, and lifted back up. This time, bringing Damon up with him. Klaus was enjoying straddling Damon's lap. He circled his hips, and Damon laughed. "Shirt?"

Klaus caught Damon's eagerness, and laughed too. He grasped the hem of his Damon's shirt, and slowly glided it off of the dark-haired man. Klaus smiled deeply. "Aren't I in for a treat?"

Damon blushed, despite himself. He kissed Klaus again, and pulled him back down with him. Klaus, after barely any time, started to manoeuvre open Damon's pants. Damon caught what Klaus was doing, and started the same action with the blonde's pants.

They were both completely stripped within seconds, the vampire speed had been a useful commodity. Klaus smirked nicely. He leaned to Damon's neck, and kissed it heavily until Damon stopped him with few words. "Go ahead and bite. I don't mind."

Klaus stroked his teeth across Damon's neck. Then, he found a nice spot and dug in his fangs. It only served to make Damon want him more. Damon grasped the blonde devil's arse, and brought their erections to grind hard against each other. It made Klaus bite down harder, and encouraged Damon again to grind harder against him.

When Klaus finally let loose. "So, want to bite me first? Or, do I have time to ride you first?"

Damon grinned mischievously. He wrapped his legs around the blonde's torso. "I see no reason why you can't ride first. If I need to, I could always bite you while you ride." Klaus grinned widely. "Perfect."

Klaus had a feeling that Damon didn't need to be stretched out, so he just dove his erection into Damon. Damon moaned louder than either of them yet had, and begged Klaus to go faster. With vampire speed, it ended up being some mind-blowing sex. There was no moment where Damon ever asked Klaus to slow down, so he never did.

In the middle of it, Damon began to feel a bit uneasy. He figured it was the bite, so he bit the blonde's arm. If Klaus wasn't moaning enough before that, he was then. It was what drove them both to finish off.

Klaus collapsed on top of Damon, and Damon just laughed. "What's so funny?"

"That, if you planned this as a one-night stand, tomorrow will be awkward." Klaus just laughed exuberantly.

"You really are crazy if you think I'm going to give up on you that easily. Especially when you are so willing to stay with me." Klaus kissed Damon's neck once gently, before falling asleep in Damon's arms.

"I guess I was wrong, then. Tomorrow will be better." Damon whispered, without being heard. Klaus snuggled into him more comfortably, and then Damon too fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

Hell, if he'd known things would go this well-he'd have taken Damon first. No nonsense with Stefan…just the pure bliss that he had found with Damon. Klaus woke up before Damon, and stayed still. Not wanting to ruin such a good time.

Klaus smirked as he felt Damon squirm around. It meant Damon was awakening. He had only from a distance noticed before that Damon awoke so slowly. So tentatively. Today, he felt how Damon awoke.

All of a sudden, Damon let out a small laugh. "Good morning." 

"Good indeed." Klaus bit his lip, cautiously weighing in.

"Where we off to, today?" Damon asked tentatively. "On a hunt for Stefan?"

Klaus smirked. "You would go against your brother, for me?" 

"Well, yeah. He's a little shit, you see. Someone needs to stop him. And, plus-can't let someone get away with toying with my man." Klaus started laughing joyously at Damon's end remark.

"Your man? So cavalier, Damon. Good thing I like it." Damon smirked as Klaus added one last detail: "Oh, to think how Stefan will flip when you have stolen a second conquest from him."

"Yes, indeed. Shall we be going?" Damon asked.

"I think it is in order."

Klaus gave Damon one insistent kiss, before they both got up. They were ready in a flash, off to face the real demon of this story: Stefan


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus and Damon arrived swiftly in Mystic Falls. People stared at them oddly. The two men that had once been enemies, strolled the streets holding hands lovingly. They didn't care. They only had one goal in mind. To kill Stefan, and possibly Elena. They hadn't decided to the extent they'd go. It was depending on the two's reaction to what had just begun.

They came across Elena first. She stopped as she always does, trips backwards, and has a shocked look on her face. Damon just laughs gently. So Elena.

"You stole my boyfriend?" Elena said swiftly.

Damon laughed harder. "Please. I was never that to you. It was an admittance from you to me, from the very beginning. You always wanted Stefan. Well, now that's what you will end up with. Stefan. Until his untimely death will you part."

Elena started crying, and Klaus laughed as well. "Where is Stefan? Not plotting my death, I'd hope."

Smiling suddenly, Elena nodded. "He won't finish you off. I think that's what your pissed off family is for."

Klaus growled. "May I kill her?"

Damon smiled deviously. "Maybe. But, not yet. This spectacle isn't good enough until…ah, perfect! The guest of honour has arrived."

"Damon, what the fuck? I thought you were with me on this. Klaus is evil." Stefan said quickly, as Klaus pulled Elena to her feet.

Damon laughed. "I'm evil as well. But, apparently, neither of us are as evil as you. Brother, you are an evil and manipulative bastard…you must pay."

Klaus smirked to Elena. "Any last words?"

"Damon, please don't let him do this. I love you. Don't let me die." Elena said quickly, tears running down her face.

Damon shook his head. "You chose him. You love him. And, to be fair, that's fine. I got someone else."

Elena's face contorted to sadness. "Don't you love me?"

"I wasn't going to wait for you forever, Elena. Not going to let you break my heart every time you faked feelings for me. I don't need a second Katherine in my life." Damon said quickly.

Elena shook her head. "I do love you. With Stefan, it's the fake dynamic. The only reason I am with him is to keep his ripper instinct from killing the entire town."

Damon laughed at Stefan's shocked face. He leaned over, and whispered an idea in his boyfriend's ear. Klaus smiled widely, and nodded.

Elena watched carefully, as Damon walked in front of her. He bit open his wrist, and placed it over her mouth. In a pleading voice, he asked her to drink. So, she did. Not suspecting the turn of events at hand.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Stefan asked carefully.

Klaus smiled deviously as Damon took his wrist away from Elena. Her eyes were captivated with shock.

"You see, Stefan, this is sweeter revenge than I could've hoped for," Klaus began. He paused for a moment, and laughed brightly. He turned Elena around, and snapped her neck. Stefan's jaw dropped.

Damon chimed in. "You see, now you get to feel that. The betrayal, the horror of having someone pretend to love you. For the rest of your life, that's what you will live with. I found the ultimate payback, and I intend to savour this moment for finding it."

"I could just kill her. I won't have to deal with it, you know." Stefan said intently.

Damon shook his head. "You won't. If you had the guts to kill someone you love, after they betrayed you in any length or measure, you would've killed me by now. Or, at the very least, have tried to let me die."

Stefan's face contorted with tears. "Why?"

"Because, you destroyed our lives. Might as well do the same to yours."

Elena was on the ground, and Klaus and Damon joined hands again. They smirked once more at their brilliance, and walked away into the night. The deed was done, and the war was won. It was time to move on. Together

**Fin.**

**I know it is an abrupt end. I know that I could write more, whether it be about their future or the revenge of the Michaelson family on Klaus. But, after the turn of events from tonight's episode, I want to stop writing about Klaus. At least, for now. So, as of now, this fic is complete.**


End file.
